The present invention relates to hard chromium-plating of elongated metal members such as bars, tubular elements and the like, which are generally referred to below as "bars", and more generally relates to a method and to an apparatus for the continuous electrolytic chromium-plating of bars with high-speed circulation of the electrolytic fluid, while the bars are fed through one or more chromium-plating anodes.